oneshot AliceJasper
by andreia1
Summary: depois de pensar que foi traída pelo Jasper, eles ficam separados algum tempo, até a Alice não resistir e voltar a fazer as pazes


São 04:14 da manhã, não tenho sono, nenhum. Será que o Jasper já está a dormir?

Sinto tanto a falta dele, do corpo dele junto ao meu, das sensações novas que ele me faz sentir, dos beijos, abraços e carinhos. Das palavras doces e meigas que me tranquilizam e acalmam. Da corrente eléctrica que atravessa o meu corpo cada vez que ele me toca, de acordar ao lado dele e vê-lo despentear-se todo ao levantar. De o ver entrar somente com os boxers da Calvin Klein na casa de banho e depois vir para a minha beira na cama e dizer que me amava. Saudades de todos os momentos que passava com ele, todos sem excepção.

As zangas são normais entre os casais, principalmente entre casais de adolescentes ou jovens adultos que andam na universidade. Estudamos os dois na universidade de Harvard em Cambridge, é considerada a melhor universidade do mundo e tenho de concordar, é óptima realmente. Eu estudo arquitectura e o Jasper arquitectura de paisagens na Graduate School of Design da universidade de Harvard. O Jasper é muito conhecido aqui porque é da família Hale, uma família com imenso poder e um vasto império de empresas de arquitectura espalhadas por todo o mundo, que esta aliada á empresa Cullen, dos meus pais. Somos considerados as jovens promessas para a arquitectura. Eu escolhi este curso porque eu amo realmente a construção, o planeamento de uma casa ou de outra superfície é muita satisfatória para mim. Dentro do campus da universidade, sou muito conhecida e tanto eu como Jasper, fazemos parte da associação de estudantes, tanto do nosso departamento como da universidade em geral, o que é muito satisfatório. Simplesmente sou uma jovem promissora dentro e fora de Harvard, e sinceramente preferia ser uma jovem normal. Em muitas situações sinto tanta pressão em cima de mim que penso que na vou conseguir, mas até agora tenho me aguentado. Eu e o Jasper temos ideias e vidas muito parecidas até aqui, mas depois de nos formar temos objectivos diferentes. Eu quero, com o poder e influencia que tiver ajudar os mais pobres nos países pouco desenvolvidos. Ajudar a construir casa, escolas, hospitais para os mais necessitados, á volta de todo o mundo. Enquanto o Jasper quer ficar pela cidade e arquitectar importantes obras da arquitectura paisagística. Diferentes objectivos que podem sempre ser conciliados. Só me falta dizer mais uma coisa o Jasper é capitão da equipa de football de Harvord os Boston Cannons é o quarterback.

E é por ele ter tanta fama que agora estou chateada, quer dizer não é só por isso, eu também sou conhecida e não fiz nada como ele fez. Eles ganharam o último jogo, que era muito importante para o campeonato á 4 dias atrás e depois do jogo fui felicitar o meu namorado e ele disse que nos encontrávamos no dormitório. Não é permitido rapazes no dormitório das raparigas e vice-versa, mas nós arranjamos sempre maneira de ele vir dormir comigo. Já eram três da manha e ele não tinha voltado, então decidi ir ver se ele estava no dormitório dele com o Jake que era o melhor amigo e companheiro de equipa dele. O meu mundo acabou quando abri a porta e me deparei com o pior cenário possível, como sempre havia garrafas de vodka espalhadas pelo chão, porém desta vez o Jake estava no quarto dele com duas raparigas na cama, os três adormecidos e o Jasper estava com uma rapariga, deitado na cama sem camisola. Nunca pensei, ele traiu-me com uma daquelas raparigas vulgares da claque, que comem os jogadores todos da equipa, sempre soube que o Jasper gostava de se divertir com os amigos e acabava por beber de mais, mas me trair? Não, nunca pensei. Antes que explodisse de choro no meio do dormitório dos rapazes decidi deixar uma papel ao Jasper a dizer-lhe o que sentia, não queria nem ia suportar ver a cara de pau dele amanha á minha frente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

" Jasper, conseguiste me magoar da pior maneira possível, traindo-me. Sempre pensei que eras um bocado diferente do resto da equipa mas vi que me enganei. Nunca tiveste motivos para fazeres isto, se não gostares mais de mim, ou se eu não for suficientemente boa para ti bastava acabar, tinha doido menos do que me fazeres isto. Desiludiste-me de uma maneira tão grande… vou sentir saudades tuas, mas partiste-me o coração e agora tenho de o voltar a juntar longe de ti.

Não me procures, segue a tua vida

Alice "

Deixei o papel na mesa ao lado da cama dele e sai a correr para o meu quarto. As imagens não me saiam da cabeça e chorei, chorei muito, a noite toda. Ainda bem que era sábado e assim podia ficar no quarto, trancada a chorar. O meu coração estava desfeito, sem maneira de ficar bom de novo. Doía, doía tanto que parecia que não ia aguentar, fiquei 7 horas na mesma posição, a abraçar as minhas pernas e a baloiçar para a frente e para trás, com a cara inchada, o nariz e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Não tinha fome, sono, estava em estado de choque. A única coisa que sentia era a dor no meu peito, a dor que ele causara. Sentia falta da minha melhor amiga a Nessie, porque é que ela tinha de passar logo aquele fim-de-semana a casa, o mundo estava contra mim.

Ouvi umas leves batidas na porta mas não me mexi, podia ser ele, mas também podia ser qualquer aluno da universidade a querer falar comigo, não vou me levantar.

- Alice, querida abre a porta, não aconteceu nada do que estas a pensar, acredita em mim… - quando ouvi a voz dele, voltei a chorar, os soluços eram altos e tenho a certeza que ele estava a ouvir – não amor, por favor não chores, eu não aguento. Deixa-me entrar e tentar explicar o que aconteceu, por favor!

- Vai embora, não te quero ver nem ouvir, de ti só quero distância – disse com um grande esforço

- Oh Alice, não tomes conclusões precipitadas, deixa-me entrar e conversamos, se depois da conversa não acreditares em mim eu vou-me embora, mas vou lutar por ti sempre.

Eu já sabia que se ele tocasse em mim eu acabaria por ceder, estou demasiado carente e necessitada do toque dele, do calor e do cheiro que emanava daquele deus grego. Ouvi o barulho de uma chave a abrir a porta e só depois é que me lembrei que ele as tinha, para vir cá sempre que quisesse, lentamente ele foi abrindo a porta e quando me viu, começou a chorar ainda mais, fechou a porta do quarto e começou a andar na minha direcção

- Amor, desculpa, desculpa. Olha o teu estado, eu não te queria deixar assim – ele estava demasiado perto e eu levantei-me e afastei-me dele, não queria que ele me tocasse, nem sequer podia olhá-lo nos olhos porque já sei que me perderia no azul lindo que eles eram – não fugas de mim por favor, olha para mim

- Jasper se queres falar, fala mas não me toques ou me peças para fazer alguma coisa, não tens esse direito – disse num sussurro, tanto tempo a chorar não me faziam bem

- Tens razão. Mas eu vou-te contar tudo o que aconteceu. Ontem á noite depois do jogo começamos todos a beber como de costume, mas sabes que este foi um jogo muito importante mesmo, então, decidimos ir buscar mais garrafas ao nosso quarto e o Jake levou as raparigas para lá e também foram o Emmet e a Rosalie e o Mike. Começamos todos a beber e acabei por perder a noção das horas, de tudo. Estávamos na sala mas entretanto o Mike foi para o meu quarto com aquela rapariga e o Jake com as outras duas o Em e a Rose foram para o dormitório do Em. Eu queria ir para a cama passado algum tempo e disse ao Mike para sair e levar a rapariga e adormeci mal me deitei e pensei que ele a tinha levado, só vi que ela estava lá hoje de manha, amor juro que foi isto que se passou. O Mike não bebeu, ele pode te confirmar a história – olhei para os olhos dele e percebi que estava a ser sincero mas mesmo assim tinha me magoado por se ter esquecido de mim e ter ficado com os outros

- Isso até pode ser verdade, confio em ti, mas preciso de tempo, isto abalou-me muito. Dá-me alguns dias…

- Mas amor, alguns dias é muito tempo separado de ti, como vou aguentar sem o teu cheiro, os teus beijos, a tua voz, o teu toque, as nossas noites… - ai não este era um golpe baixo, ele sabe que eu não resisto a isso, mas desta vez eu vou ser mais forte

- Já disse Jasper, dá-me algum tempo.

- Eu dou amor, mas quero que saibas que és a única mulher em quem eu penso, e chegas, nenhuma rapariga daqui chega aos teus calcanhares, és óptima em tudo, linda, carinhosa, simpática, compreensível e quero que nunca que esqueças que te amo e vou estar aqui todos os dias para ti, porque te amo mais que tudo

Ele levantou-se do sofá e veio na minha direcção, levantou-me da cama e abraçou-me, nesse momento voltei a sentir-me viva e em casa, mas não podia ceder. O cheiro, o toque quente, a pele macia, era tudo o que precisava para ser feliz. Mas precisava de um tempo, precisava de digerir tudo, ficar longe dele para pensar. Ficamos assim algum tempo, eu estava a ver que não ia aguentar e comecei a separar-me dele.

- Eu amo-te, não te esqueças disso, eu vou sempre lutar por ti e pelo nosso amor - deu-me um beijo demorado na testa e saiu do quarto

E ela estava eu, de novo a chorar, a tentar fazer com que aquela imagem me saísse da cabeça. Eu sabia que ele tinha sido sincero na história que contou, pude ver nos olhos dele, mesmo assim ele esqueceu-se de mim.

É por isso que estou aqui 4 dias depois, quer dizer a esta hora 5 dias depois, sem conseguir dormir com saudades do meu namorado. Eu não queria estar a dizer isto e o quanto eu sou fraca, mas todos estes dias eu tenho dormido com uma camisola dele, das muitas que ficavam espalhadas pelo meu quarto e que ele me dava depois das nossas noites. Era tão fraca que já não aguentava mais estar sem ele. A Nessie estava a dormir no quarto do Jasper para ficar com o Jacob que é o namorado dela e eu fiquei aqui sozinha…

*toc, toc, toc *

Alguém a bater á porta a esta hora? As 4 da manhã? Que estranho

- Quem é? – Perguntei antes de abrir a porta

- É o Jasper amor, abre a porta por favor antes que seja apanhado – ele esta aqui? A estas horas?

Abri a porta e deixei-o entrar, ele ficou a olhar-me nos olhos durante uns minutos

- Acordei-te? – Chateada contigo achas que consigo dormir?

- Não, não conseguia dormir

- Huh ainda bem, desculpa eu ter vindo para aqui mas é que o Jake esta lá no dormitório com a Nessie e já não aguentava mais ouvir os barulhos que vinham lá do quarto, ainda pensei em ir para o quarto do Em mas ele esta lá com a Rose, achas que dá para ficar aqui?

- Hummm sim, podes ficar eu não me importo – vai ser tão difícil ficar com ele aqui.

Ficamos meia hora sentados no sofá a ver um filme que estava a dar, mas eu não consegui prestar atenção nenhuma, só de pensar que ele esta aqui ao meu lado. Para não cair na tentação decidi que ia para o meu quarto.

- Hummm Jasper vou me deitar, fica á vontade e acho que já conheces os cantos á casa, até amanha

- Não queres ficar comigo um bocado?

- É melhor não, estou com sono e preciso de dormir – não sei como consegui mentir para ele, eu não tinha sono nenhum.

- Então esta bem, até amanha

Fui para o quarto e deitei-me na cama, ainda eram 4:50. Tive de lutar com todas as minhas forças para não me levantar e ir para os braços do Jazz, era tão difícil. Voltei a olhar para o relógio e eram 5:30, óptimo, o tempo passa tão devagar. De repente vejo a porta do meu quarto a ser aberta lentamente e reparo que é ele. É melhor fingir que estou a dormir. Ele aproximou-se da cama e ajoelhou-se no chão, começou a encostar os dedos na minha cara e acariciar-me, as saudades que eu tinha do toque dele, da corrente eléctrica que eu sinto cada vez que ele me toca, do cheiro dele tão perto de mim.

- Oh Alice, tu és tão parva em pensar que eu te trairia, ainda por cima com uma daquelas raparigas da claque. Só tenho olhos para ti, és o meu sol, a minha lua e as minhas estrelas, não podia pedir uma rapariga melhor na minha vida. Perdoa-me, perdoa-me por me ter esquecido de ti e fazer te ver aquela cena no meu quarto. Não imaginas as saudades que eu tenho de sentir as tuas mãos a passear no meu corpo, nos meus cabelos, de sentir os teus lábios nos meus, das nossas noites de amor, do teu cheiro, de te poder tocar, estes dias estão me a matar, não aguento mais – ele sussurrava estas palavras, pensava que não estava a ouvir, mas ele era tão sincero que eu não aguentei mais

- Eu também não aguento mais – disse muito baixo

Quando ele ouviu as minhas palavras parou de mexer no meu cabelo e eu abri os olhos, deparando me com os dele tão perto dos meus, a boca dele a centímetros da minha

- Oh Alice

Ao dizer isto ele beijou-me, foi tão bom sentir os lábios dele nos meus, a língua dele a "dançar com a minha" em movimentos únicos e maravilhosos

- Finalmente, já estou desculpado?

- Claro – respondi enquanto o voltava a beijar

Puxei-o pela camisola para ele vir comigo para cima da cama, ele deitou-se em cima de mim, a sensação de ter o corpo dele em cima de mim era tão boa. Tivemos que parar de nos beijar mas ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço e a morde-lo

- Hummm já agora Alice, porque é que estas com a minha camisola vestida? Isso era tudo saudades? – Ele estava com um tom provocador na voz

- Sim, era e ainda é

- Não é que ela te fique mal, mas ficas muito melhor sem ela – ele tirou-me a camisola, ai ele queria me provocar

Num movimento rápido mudei as nossas posições e fiquei em cima dele, tirei-lhe a camisa e prendi-lhe as mãos acima da cabeça. Comecei a beija-lo na boca mas sem aprofundar muito o beijo, o que o estava a deixar maluco. Ele tentava tirar as mãos mas eu não deixava, lentamente fui descendo e beijando o pescoço, a clavícula, o peito, os abdominais, cheguei á parte das calças e soltei as mãos dele e comecei a desapertar-lhe as calças, a elevação no meio das pernas dele era muito visível, fui-lhe tirando as calças e ouvi um gemido quando passei a mão pelo sexo dele. Ele puxou-me para cima e deu-me um beijo, quando ficamos sem ar eu voltei a fazer o meu trajecto de antes mas desta vez quando cheguei á parte de cima dos boxers dele comecei a puxa-los para baixo, porem ele trocou as nossas posições e ficou em cima de mim

- Agora é a minha vez – aquele tom na voz dele não era nada bom, ele ia me fazer sofrer

Começou por me dar um beijo, quando ficamos sem ar ele foi descendo tal como eu fiz com ele, tirou me o soutien e começou a morder e a beijar o meu peito, eu estava a ficar completamente entregue ao prazer que ele me proporcionava

- Hummm é tão bom Jazz – eu sabia que quando lhe chamava Jazz ele ficava sempre mais excitado

- Gostas, não é? – Só consegui assentir com a cabeça

Ficou pelo meu peito mais uns minutos e depois desceu tirando os meus calções e voltou-me a beijar, uma das mãos dele estava no meu seio esquerdo e a outra ia em direcção ao meu sexo e eu estava cheia de desejo de o sentir dentro de mim, quando ele estava quase a meter-me os dedos, eu mudei outra vez de posição

- Parece que voltei ao domínio – disse enquanto piscava um olho para ele

Lentamente puxei-lhe os boxers para baixo com a boca e ele gemia de prazer, ele puxou-me para que os meus lábios encontrassem os dele. A erecção dele pulsava no meu sexo e estava a deixar-me completamente inebriada, fui fazendo movimentos para o estimular e ele gemia

- Alice, por favor, vamos avançar

- Só quando implorares – agora ele é que ia sofrer

- Por favor, estas a deixar-me maluco de tanto tesão

- Aguenta

Mal disse isto ele trocou novamente de posição, ficando no meio das minhas pernas, ele tirou as minhas cuecas com a boca e quando subia começou a estimular o meu sexo com a língua dele

- jazz, Jazz não pares, isto sabe tão bem – disse entre gemidos de prazer

Depois começou a estimular-me com os dedos e eu vim-me, estava toda transpirada, o meu coração estava a bater muito rápido. Depois foi a minha vez de o fazer sentir prazer, e ouvir os gemidos de prazer dele. Finalmente fizemos amor, e depois deste tempo todo pareceu-me muito melhor que as outras vezes, e olhem que isso é muito difícil.

Acabamos por adormecer e só acordar com o barulho da Nessie a entrar em casa. Olhei para o relógio e já eram 09:30 ainda bem que hoje não haviam aulas de manhã.

- Alice? Estas com o Jasper? – Já sabia que ela vinha ao meu quarto, vesti rápido a camisola dele e olhei para o lado, ele parecia um anjo, com aqueles abdominais á mostra só me apetecia repetir a noite de ontem

- Podes entrar Nessie – ela olhou para mim e sorriu

- Não te esqueças que as 11:30 têm de estar lá em baixo por causa do almoço com o presidente, não se atrasem

- Não te preocupes que não vamos – que m**** tinha de ser logo hoje o almoço

- E estou a ver que tens novidades, mas vou vos deixar sozinhos – disse piscando para mim

- Para a próxima vê se fazes menos barulho com o Jake á noite, quase que partiam aquilo tudo – o Jasper disse sem sequer se levantar e abraçando-se a mim

- Hahahahahaha – eu não aguentei e comecei a rir-me

- Jasper vou-te matar, e tu Alice faz alguma coisa ao teu namorado insuportável – ela estava vermelha de tanta vergonha

- Quando tu saíres daqui ela faz por isso rua gatinha, vai ter com o Jake – o Jasper estava muito contente e ainda por cima era de manha

- É melhor ir… não se atrasem

Ela já estava habituada a me ver assim com o Jake por isso entrava quando eu lhe dizia, o mesmo acontecia quando ela estava com o Jake por isso era natural.

- A noite de ontem foi maravilhosa, quem diz que o sexo de reconciliação é melhor tem razão – não podia concordar mais com o Jasper

- Tens razão

- Temos de nos chatear mais vezes, assim o sexo consegue ser ainda melhor, e eu pensava que era impossível – ele não existe, ele já estava em cima de mim, com as mãos nas minhas coxas e a beijar e morder o meu pescoço

- Nem penses, odeio estar zangada contigo, eu amo-te

- Também te amo linda – nunca tinha visto o Jasper tão bem disposto de manhã

- Que tal tomar um banho? Daqui a pouco temos de estar no almoço

Não foi preciso mais nada, dizer isto foi o suficiente para ele se levantar da cama e me levantar também, começou a beijar-me e pegou-me ao colo para irmos tomar banho juntos.


End file.
